


Let go for tonight, baby

by kissingstrangers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingstrangers/pseuds/kissingstrangers
Summary: Lance finds out he really likes getting dicked down. Keith is smitten. (This series of connected one shots will get kinkier from here so buckle up, folks. Just mind the tags at the start of each chapter and read whatever strikes your fancy.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 360





	1. Oral fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you start, please read the tags in each chapter! This will get more intense in kinks, but it will keep the enthusiastic consent all the way!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: deepthroating, come swallowing, dirty talk, blow jobs, first time blow jobs, coming untouched, oral fixation.
> 
> Edit (4/11/20): polished the writing. No major changes.

Lance slid down his hands, admiring the sculpted muscles of Keith's body as he got on his knees for him. With a flirty smirk, Lance looked up at his lover as he undid the trousers and pulled them down with a yank, eager when mouthing at the clothed cock. Feeling how it grew harder against his hips got Lance even more riled up, his own length responding in kind.

Lance peppered kisses all over the bulge and Keith groaned, and Lance couldn't help but giggle at that honest reaction. 

"Eager, aren't we?" 

Keith yanked Lance's hair playfully, smushing his face against his crotch. Keith was so horny already he ended up grinding against Lance's soft cheek, and Lance kinda liked that. _Weird_. 

"Hey, stop that, Keith!" Lance shrieked. Keith laughed, belly deep. 

"Stop being a tease, Lance, or perhaps are you stalling?" 

"I'm not! Watch me!" 

Lance's hands, true to word, moved fast and yanked Keith's underwear down. He was greeted with Keith's cock in the form of a slap to his face. Lance yelped and Keith laughed, so Lance took him roughly in his hand to shut him up. 

He thought he'd be at least a bit overwhelmed by the musky scent of a man, but it wasn't bad… he wasn't going to admit that to Keith, though, no no. Or that his cock was a bit intimidating, it was very big after all, bigger than he expected, Keith was definitely a grower. 

"Lance, it's okay if you don't do it. You aren't used to this anyways. I'm just playing with you, it's okay if you don't _actually_ want to go all the way," Keith said, but his rough voice gave away how aroused he was. 

Oh hell no. Lance was not backing down! He'll show Keith! He'd read erotic novels and watched porn so all that knowledge was by his side today, it had prepared him for this very moment. Also, he was very horny and curious about how a dick in his mouth would feel... 

As he was psyching himself up, Lance didn’t notice he was going cross eyed looking at the cock directly in front of his face, but Keith did. He was staring it down, like it was daring him. Keith found it, somehow, cute. It was such a Lance thing to do.

Lance looked up from where he was on his knees, eyes burning with determination directed at Keith. He stuck his tongue out a bit and with a kitten lick he tasted the precum leaking from Keith's slit.

"I'm not gonna chicken out, Keith. Prepare to have the best orgasm you've had in a long time." Lance grinned, and then took Keith's head on his mouth, suckling lightly. He looked cute, pouring his all into pleasuring Keith, who in turn wasn't sure Lance would appreciate that thought being voiced, so he just stroked his hair in encouragement. 

The precum didn't taste bad, as he'd expected. It tasted a lot better than his own (he was curious one night, okay?). Lance licked his way up Keith's shaft, trying to remember what he'd seen in porn about blowjobs. The salty and musky taste of cock didn't get more disgusting as he kept lapping at Keith's drooling dick, it just got… Better? Maybe this is why people say they actually like giving head?

Lance took more of Keith's shaft into his mouth, the weigh and heat of the cock resting on his tongue surprisingly pleasant. Maybe he has an oral fixation? Sucking on the end of his pens in class must mean he does, yeah. Sucking on a penis doesn't sound all that different from sucking on a pen, after all. 

It feels nice, having a dick in his mouth, who would've thought. 

With hooded eyes, he looked up at Keith and was taken aback by the pure desire he found on those deep dark eyes. He smiled, his own blue eyes twinkling with playfulness as he took more of Keith's cock in his mouth. Keith groaned and Lance felt pride swelling in his chest. Seeing Keith come apart just from his mouth was fun, and he was getting hard from just giving head, courtesy of his apparent oral fixation. He ground a palm against his own erection as he hollowed his cheeks and used his other hand on what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Lance bobbed his head, mindful of his teeth, trying to massage the dick with his tongue. Keith groaned, his hips jerking, the gloved hand that was in his hair pulling just a little bit. Was it him that was undoing Keith? Damn. He felt a surge in power, and took more too fast, but surprisingly he didn't gag. His nose was close to Keith's trimmed pubic hair. He looked up at Keith with big blue watery eyes and slid the length off his mouth, a string of spit connecting it to his lips. That sight alone was turning Keith on, who couldn't help but gasp and stare at Lance's debauchery. He hadn’t expected him to be so good at this!

"Aren't you gonna grab onto my hair and like, use that for controlling me?" Lance said in a rough voice, the consequence of taking dick down his throat. “Y’know, I’m not made of porcelain.”

Keith’s response was a groan, and a hand that pulled him back to keep pleasing the dick in front of him. His mouth was watering as he opened up, and he made out a little with the head of the shaft, filthy open mouthed kisses being nothing but teasing for Keith. He felt a harder pull on his hair, the kind that left his scalp tingling, and took more of the cock on his mouth, the now familiar weight on his mouth pleasing some deep desire he didn’t acknowledge until today. He bobbed his head and slurped noisily as he went down on Keith, it was getting messy and thick drool was everywhere from the throat-fucking. 

Keith’s hips were jerking now, and he hummed trying to convey that it was totally okay if Keith wanted to face-fuck him. He massaged what he could with his tongue and took more of the length into his mouth until he was pressed against Keith’s pubic hair again.

“You like this, don’t you, huh?” Keith said as he thrusted into Lance’s sloppy mouth hole, Lance humming at him in acknowledgement, and Keith groaned because with his dick so far down Lance’s throat that felt heavenly. “Hah, is this all it takes to shut you up? I wish I’d knew sooner.” 

Keith halted his thrusting and Lance wanted to protest, but his hands were busy clinging to Keith’s belt loops and palming his own erection. He looked up at him with a dazed look, trying to get Keith to read him. Trying to convey that he liked being in this place, liked Keith’s dirty talking, that it was all turning him on, setting fire to a match.

Once he started gagging too much Lance pulled out of Keith's cock to catch his breath, kissed the head, winked at Keith and just as easily sunk back in, smiling. He was drooling freely around Keith’s cock, taking it like it was a yummy treat.

“You love this, I can see it, don’t try to hide it,” Keith said, thrusting again, “who would’ve thought? The red paladin, down on his knees for me, sucking my cock.”

Keith got a little bit too excited and Lance gagged on his cock, again. Keith pulled out and Lance coughed a bit of drool, then took the cock in his hand again and jerked it, the saliva making the slide smooth. He looked up at Keith grinning with dazed eyes, palming his own erection with the other hand.

“Yes, give me more.” Lance rasped, his voice wrecked. And he sank down on Keith’s cock again, taking it down his throat greedily. 

Keith is not going to last much longer, and he knows it. He searched on his mind for words to voice out his lust, fighting through the haze of pleasure. “Hm, now, looking back, I can see that you’ve always been kind of a slut. This is what your mouth is best used for, huh? A warm hole for me to fuck.”

Lance moaned around the cock on his mouth and Keith, not having expected such a reaction, couldn’t hold back anymore.

He started thrusting in a fast, holding onto Lance's hair as a lever so he could fuck his face as hard as it was possible for a half-human like him. Lance mewled, enjoying how he was letting Keith do what he wanted. He liked it rough, so he was happy he'd found someone to give it to him like he craved, someone that didn't treat him like a delicate flower. 

Lance came back from that floaty mind-space he had gotten into when Keith yanked on his hair as a warning and came down his throat, so deep in his throat he couldn't even taste the hot ropes of come he was swallowing. 

“Take it all, you slut, don’t dare to spill even a drop.” Keith was a man possessed in the height of his climax, but that was all Lance needed to push him over the edge and come himself while warm cum kept going down his throat. Blissed out, he barely reacted when Keith pulled out and tapped his dick against his lips, cleaning himself of the last of his come. Lance licked his swollen, reddened shiny lips and looked up to find a hand ready to help him get on his wobbly feet.

“Wow, Lance, are you sure you hadn’t done this before,” Keith said, snapping a still dazed Lance out of it. “Do you want me to, um, return the favor?”

“Y’don’t need to.” Lance mumbled, voice almost gone.

“What? That was so good, I can’t just leave you hanging, man.” Keith protested. Lance looked down at himself and Keith followed his line of sight. “Oh. I see.”

Keith couldn't help but get a bit turned on at Lance coming from giving head, if he wasn't as newly spent he's sure he would've popped one. 

“Carry me?” Lance slumped against Keith’s chest.

“Least I can do.” Keith gathered Lance in his arms and carried him down the hall bridal style. He kissed his sweaty hair. “You’re amazing, really.”

“Uh huh.”

Lance was not preening under the praise, so he really must be out of it.

“Let’s take a nap, okay?”

“Okay…”


	2. 69 things I like about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: after sex, porn with feelings, healthy discussions of sex, praise kink, oral sex, 69, come swallowing, come addiction, deepthroating

"Hey, um, Keith…" Lance prompted, halting the pale hand that was running through his short brown hair, a reminder of what they had done moments ago. 

Keith searched for Lance's eyes. Lance was using his chest as a pillow, but he wasn't looking at Keith. "Yes, Lance? Everything okay?" 

"I know I talk a lot about, you know, being with other people. But, um, I'd never done anything like that before." Lance felt the rumble of a soft laugh coming from Keith. 

"Yeah, I figured. I think you've only been with girls so far, am I right?" Keith said. Lance sighed.

"That's not what I mean… I've never gone past kissing people. Um, kissing girls and boys." Lance buried his face on Keith's chest. "I haven't even tried dry humping! I am telling you all of this because I want you to know that, um, you were my very first." 

"Huh?"

Keith couldn't help how giddy he felt about being Lance's first. He'd gone in guessing they both had some experience, maybe Lance's wasn't with men, but he… Lance didn't. He was a bit sad he didn't know at the time, because knowing would've turned him on even more that time it all started, when they ended up grinding on the training deck after a practice that had gotten them both more than a little heated. Ah, he better not think of that time, or he's going to get hard again…

"I know I talk big, but… Um… I felt very insecure about being, y'know, a virgin at eighteen." Lance mumbled, probably to fill the silence that had fallen over them.

"Are you telling me that people weren't fighting over getting to fuck you? Because you were amazing for a first time." 

That made Lance look up at Keith. He was stunned, his cheeks flushed. 

"Are you trying to make me feel better or something?" There was something in Lance's voice under that playful tone that gave away his incredulity. Keith wondered if Lance’s exes had treated him right.

"Yeah, but I'm not lying, you were very good at it. If you wanted to brag about your oral skills after giving head like that I wouldn't even protest, I haven't been with a lot of people, but I can say for sure that you're the best I've ever had. And the only one I've been this crazy about." Keith stroked Lance's hair with a tenderness that Lance had only ever seen directed at him, when he’d catch Keith looking at him with soft eyes. 

"It's not like I can go around telling everyone how good I supposedly am at sucking dick, I'm not that shameless!" Lance's laugh was light, he was picturing the scenario. 

"That'd be hot, though. Everyone knowing what we do on bed, that you're mine…" Keith's hands were running down his back, getting lower with each word. Lance shuddered at the image on his head. 

"I don't think others would appreciate that, Keith." Lance laughed, his voice strained. "But you can tell me, mmm, what is it that you like about me, I like that." 

“Of course you’d like that,” Keith flipped them and hovered over Lance, looking down at him with bright eyes like he wanted to eat him, in the hot way. His long hair fell over them like a curtain, obscuring his face. “I’ll show you.”

His knee slotted in between Lance's strong lean thighs, the pressure against Lance's groin making him writhe. Keith leaned down until their mouths were millimeters apart, his hot breath fanning over his lips. 

"If you are unsure, I'll show you how much you turn me on, Lance." He dived down for Lance's lips, capturing them in a searing kiss with a hint of tongue then pulling away, making Lance whine. "How beautiful you look, you sound. God Lance, you've got me in the palm of your hand, haven't you realized? You’re fucking irresistible." 

"I wanna do everything with you, Keith," Lance said with his still rough voice, minty breath cool on Keith's wet lips. Keith kissed him once more, longer, fiercer like Lance wanted.

"I'm also willing to try everything once if it's with you," Keith said. 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

"You're in for a ride." Lance smiled deviously. "You have no idea how kinky I am." 

"Remember that time we got captured and you got a hard on? I didn’t come into this relationship not knowing that." Keith teased. He licked at Lance's neck. 

"It was the adrenaline, okay?" Lance whined, and Keith sucked at Lance's neck with a purpose. 

"I can feel your hard on pressing against me _now_ , Lance," Keith said while Lance bucked his hips and desperately humped Keith's leg. 

"Maybe if it's you I like the idea," Lance moaned as Keith sucked harder, then kissed the bruise he'd left for everyone to see. “I like the idea of you taking control.”

"Should we go look for kinky stuff at the space mall? Or maybe we can find something that'll do the job on the castle?" Keith's hands talked by massaging Lance's torso, teasing his nipples, feeling the taut lean muscle, the soft skin and the squishy bits, finding a spot that made Lance thrash somewhere on the small of his back. Keith filed that information for later. 

"Later." Lance panted. "That can wait. I need you now. Give it to me, Keith." 

"Again, so fast? Are you that easy to turn on?" Keith said as he trailed kisses and bites down Lance's collarbone. Lance couldn't help but jerkily hump against Keith's leg. "You're getting desperate, huh?"

"Keeeeith," Lance whined. Keith was working on leaving another mark on his neck. "You got me horny again. I need more."

"What do you need, baby?" Keith whispered against Lance's ear, making him shudder. 

"I don't know, just give me something!" Lance was getting desperate, rutting against Keith's thigh.

Keith slid his hands down Lance's lean body, admiring the brown skin glistening with sweat. He trailed a hand down Lance's belly, kissed his stomach because it was so cute, brown skin flushed and hot with pleasure. 

"I think it's time I return the favor." Keith said, pulling down the elastic of Lance's boxers enough that his dick sprung out, hard and leaking. It was a cute dick, well proportioned to Lance's body, a bit thin just like him. Also, he was shaved bare everywhere, Lance apparently liked shaving off all of his body hair just for fun so he wasn't surprised. He kissed his head and Lance moaned out loud, not caring about if there was someone hearing them. 

"Yes, Keith, please," Lance sounded wrecked already, he was not going to take long to come. Keith looked up to see him moaning with his eyes closed, tugging at his nipples with the hand that wasn't buried on Keith's hair. "Can I do you too? I wanna suck your cock. Get over here, I wanna suck your cock so bad, it tastes so good…" 

Lance's words were as eager as he was, his mouth watered despite having taken Keith's dick mere hours ago…

"You don't have to, baby. You look tired." 

"Mmm, you're right, I don't wanna get up. Just hover over me and slide your cock in. I wanna feel it in my mouth." 

Keith had good stamina, but Lance's honesty and horniness were doing things to his head… and his dick. It was too sweet of an offer, so he straddled Lance's face, and as soon as he got into position he felt a hand taking his dick out of his briefs, then a warm heat. 

Lance was blissed out, mouth stuffed full of cock, easily having slid more than half the length down his throat. He slurped as good as he could in his position. He was swallowing Keith down as if he was the last meal he'd ever have. 

Keith never had been this turned on before. And he thought that was impossible, with what they’d done just hours ago...

He licked at the shaft, holding Lance's hips down because he wouldn't stop squirming and moaning his name, as muffled as it was. Keith liked how desperate Lance got for him, how he was coming undone in his hands, the muffled sounds that gave away how eager he was to just… choke on his cock. Keith took Lance's head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head of his length and in turn Lance moaned and took the entirety of Keith down his throat, massaging Keith's sack with his free hand.

It was surprising how Lance was just happy to keep a dick down his throat, leaking like a faucet since Keith's cock had stuffed his tight throat. Keith took more of Lance with ease, he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, the head of the cock nudging against the entrance of his throat. He massaged Lance's hole with his other hand, it was fluttering now, clenching on nothing, another way Lance’s body showed how turned on he was. Keith felt a tap in his thigh and lifted his hips up, slid off Lance's dick and looked down at Lance, noticing how wrecked he was already, wet strings of spit connecting his dick with Lance's mouth. 

"Keith! I'm not gonna last much longer!" Lance rasped, surprisingly his voice still worked. Lance got back to work, sucking on Keith's sack while he palmed an ass cheek, then pushed down on the firm butt to get that big dick down his throat again. Keith couldn't help but think about how he liked Lance's sluttiness, that he was so easy to turn on, so desperate. Keith bobbed his head for a bit then pulled out, jerking Lance's length and looking at him from where he was. 

"You can come, Lance," was all Keith needed to say for Lance to cum with a shout of Keith's name around the length down his throat, the spurt Lance produced weak because of their earlier session, but Keith lapped it up anyways. Keith licked and jerked him almost to overstimulation, he liked way too much hearing and feeling Lance get lost in pleasure, he wanted to see those blue eyes dazed with lust. 

Keith was getting closer too, the warm heat wrapping around his cock making it difficult to control his hips that wanted to thrust into Lance's mouth. Lance gagged and pulled out for a bit. 

"Keith, trust me, I can take it," he sounded wrecked now, his voice almost gone. 

"You sure?" 

Lance just took Keith in his mouth again, not interested on changing positions. He really wanted to choke on Keith's dick. Keith canted his hips with care, and Lance slapped his asscheek, beckoning him to go faster. He thrusted, feeling Lance's tight throat gripping on his cock, wanting to milk him, he couldn't help but let out a big groan. In response, Lance moaned again around Keith's cock, enjoying having Keith trap his head with his thighs as he got closer to climax. Lance was getting excited, entertaining himself with thoughts of him not being able to wash away the taste of Keith's cum, of how the flavor lingered there on the back of his mouth. He liked that idea. And as soon as the taste of Keith faded, he'd take more of his come, just to refresh the feeling of it on his mouth. 

"Lance, I'm coming," Keith grunted, and with a few more thrusts and massaging from Lance's throat, he came in the tight hole of Lance’s eager mouth. He still had a lot of it in him and Lance was thankful for that, letting the come wash down his throat, trying to get a taste of the earthy, musky, warm flavor of cum on his tongue. Keith pulled out when his orgasm faded, but Lance stopped him and licked and kissed at his head, cleaning him of the last of his come. His head was fuzzy with pleasure, his ears still humming from his own orgasm. 

Keith turned his body around and run his hands down Lance's torso, who was basking in the bliss of post orgasm, swollen red lips curling up in a smile. Lance looked back at him with a glint on his eye and kissed him, pushing come into Keith's mouth with his wicked tongue. The filthy kiss made Keith groan, and he sucked Lance's tongue in retaliation, coaxing a moan out of Lance. Keith kissed him breathless, but Lance was still grinning when he pulled out. 

"Mmm, Keith, that was so good." Lance slurred, eyelids drooping. 

"You were so good Lance, if you told me now you were a sex god or something I'd believe you," Keith said, going back to kissing Lance's neck. Lance keened and grabbed at Keith's hair. 

"You're gonna leave marks on me. Everybody's gonna notice,” Lance whined, lightly pulling at Keith’s hair, his hands had a way to always end up there during sexy time.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist you. I'm sorry that I want everybody to know that you're mine, only mine." Keith pressed kisses all over Lance’s flushed face instead. 

"Yes, I'm yours, Keith. All yours, as long as you want me around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and wrote another whole chapter, a lot more feelsy than the last, so I'm updating now! I may have been encouraged by comments.  
> In a few chapters our boys are going to a sex shop! What do you want them to get? As for me, I will give Lance booty shorts for sure, he has legs for days!


	3. An all-around good first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: begging, anal fingering, anal sex, first anal, lube, creampie, rimming, dirty talk, come play

Lance was very used to his concentration being pretty shit, his focus only coming with the adrenaline of piloting or battling but, now? It was ridiculous how Lance couldn't get _anything at all_ done! It was so frustrating, he was _so_ horny, like a bitch in heat!! He decided to try relieving himself on his own since Keith was busy doing whatever those _marmorites_ do.

The task is relieving himself was sad, just a man and his hand, but it'll have to do.

Also, was it him or someone had turned the heat all the way up in the castle? 

With fire set to his whole body, flames of desire burning in his lower belly, sweating so much he dampened the bed sheets, he humped his pillow like a horndog. He tried jerking himself off, but it was taking too long and even with the help of the lotion his dick didn't feel even that good, the slide of his hand more uncomfortable than pleasurable because he had been at it for so long. His mind was buzzing and clouded with lust to such a degree he couldn't even think of his favorite sex fantasies! 

He laid down in bed, frustrated. Ended up curled into a ball under his sheets, hugging his pillow, straddling the soft plush of it to get a nice pressure in his groin. He was finally relaxing enough to start drifting off.

Lance fell into a restless sleep but when he woke up he was hard again! 

_Oh shit, here we go again._

He mustered all the power he had to go back in his mind to the blissful moment when he was sucking Keith's dick and getting his own dick sucked. A finger rubbed over his hole, bringing forward the memory of Keith massaging his hole while he sucked his dick when they were 69ing. But his own finger was way too dry, so he reached for the lotion in his nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He laid in his back and bent his legs towards his chest for easy hole access, he was flexible so it was not much of a strain for him. His hard cock leaked pre cum all over his belly. His fingers lightly teased a line down his stomach and rubbed at his rim, it felt weird at first, but it was the good kind of weird in his experience, so he kept circling his hole with slick fingers trying to figure out this sensation, to figure out if he was in the mood for penetration. He got himself relaxed to a point that when he applied pressure to his hole, his finger just sank in, swallowed by his cock-hungry ass, and the feeling of being opened up made his hips buck in excitement. 

He coaxed another finger in, because he couldn't get enough of how right it felt to be _finally_ filled. He explored his hole, rubbed at his inner walls, desperately tried to get his long fingers deeper, thrusting them into his hole noisily. Lance was searching for that magic spot that was his point of pleasure, but in no time he felt like he needed more so he slid a third finger. How he wished he had the foresight to do this in front of a mirror, he wanted to see how good he looked stuffed with three fingers, his greedy hole stretched around them. 

He was getting sloppy, panting with his mouth open like a dog, drooling onto the sheets. He squirmed and moved his fingers with no real technique, just fueled by horniness. He crooked his fingers, blindly searching for gold, for that one magic spot that would light his body up in heightened pleasure. When he finally brushed found it, electric currents went up his spine and liquid pleasure ran in his veins, his brain turning to mush as he shuddered and rutted his leaking dick against the sheets, chasing the feeling with desperation. 

Lance had experience with fingering, and in his opinion he was playing his body's pleasure points right, but _he still needed more._ Just as he was forgetting inhibitions and didn't bother to close his parted mouth to keep in his moans, not caring if anyone heard, his holo phone's annoying chime took him out of his _solo time._

He pulled out his fingers and whined at how empty his gaping hole felt, then reluctantly crawled on his bed towards his nightstand and took the call on speaker. 

"Hey Lance, I'm arriving from the base in a few minutes," Keith said, voice static-y from the call. Lance was glad he had the mind to not pick video call, as he couldn't handle being empty and thrusted his fingers into his hole again, biting into his sheet, trying to reach that spot. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our date." 

"Ah, um, hey, Keith," Lance said, putting words together with difficulty, his attention still in sating his greedy hole. "N-no, I haven't, I'm getting everything ready at the moment, h-ha."

Lance wondered if Keith could hear the filthy squelching sounds of fingers penetrating his hole. He didn't care if he did, he was far too gone to care, but he wanted Keith's attention… 

"Yeah you sound busy," Keith muttered. "Anyways, just called to tell you I'm coming sooner, since the blades just got off my back. See you in a bit, babe." 

"See you, Keith." Lance managed to string the words together with difficulty. 

And with that he hung up. Keith was a man of action, not words, to Lance's luck. 

"Fuck," Lance cursed under his breath. But he knew the clock was ticking and he couldn't stay in his room all day finger-fucking himself instead of spending time with his lover. 

Lance reluctantly pulled out his fingers (he hadn't come, dammit!) and stepped into the bathroom for a cold shower, trying to ignore the emptiness of his hole. As he was getting things ready in the common room, Lance wondered if Keith had noticed how needy he must have sounded. 

If he'd noticed what he was doing to himself while listening to his voice. 

***

Moments later, after Lance scrambled to pick a movie and bring cushions and a blanket, Keith and Lance were watching space Netflix in the sofa. If you'd asked Keith what show or movie it was he wouldn't have idea because all that mattered was the weight of Lance pressed against him, his head on his shoulder. Keith's arm was going numb from being pressed against the couch around Lance's waist, but he wouldn't move it for the world: he wanted to hold Lance. If his arm got numb, so be it. 

It had gotten hot, so the blanket Lance had brought to the sofa lay forgotten in the arm of the couch. Keith noticed Lance was more squirmy than usual, restless like he was stressed out. What was on his mind? 

"Keith, are you even watching?" Lance caught Keith looking down at him instead of at the projection. 

"Uh huh, but I was checking on you," Keith lied. 

"Yeah, sure, if we're both bored maybe we can do something more… Interesting." Lance batted his eyelashes at Keith and wiggled his hips. 

"I'm listening," Keith feigned apathy.

Lance jumped off the couch and immediately got down to his knees between Keith's spread thighs, hands making his way up to the strong, corded with muscle inner thighs. Keith gasped in surprise, it was too much, too fast. But then, Lance's essence _was_ being too much, too fast. 

"Is this okay? I'm craving your cock since like, we started watching this shit an hour ago," Lance said, looking up at Keith with lust filled eyes, his hand movements and the arch of his back alluring. He nuzzled his cheek against Keith's inner thigh, hoping to look cute and not just desperate like he was. He wanted to seduce Keith, he wanted him not be able to resist him, for him to have his way with his body. 

"It's not even been fifteen minutes, Lance. Were you always this horny?" He ran a hand through Lance's short hair and he preened, taking it as permission to rub his face in Keith's crotch, happy to feel the hardening of his long member despite Keith's neutral tone. 

"Yeah, but now I've got you so we can do things and I can be less horny," Lance said, kissing Keith's bulge. Keith couldn't lie, he was getting turned on, too. 

"You wanna do it here? Anyone could catch us." 

"And? So be it. I want it, now, I don't care if anyone sees." 

"Lance," Keith said, voice low. "Are you thinking this through?" 

"All I can think of now is that I want your dick in me. I even stretched myself before coming here." 

"I'm not gonna take your first in the common room, Lance! I don't think you've thought this out, you're just thinking with your dick." 

"But I feel so empty, Keith. I want to be filled, I want it to be stuffed by your dick. Carry me to your room, fuck me right here against this couch, I don't care, just do something!" Lance's honest words were setting fire to Keith's pants. Lance, too, was burning with desire, desperate for an orgasm to unravel all that frustration that had accumulated under his skin. And Keith? Keith was willing to burn with him, but he at least had the foresight to try and make it romantic for Lance's sake. Keith knew how much of a romantic guy he was, and didn't want him to ever feel sad about his first time not being magic. 

"God, Lance, do you have any idea of what you're doing to me?" Keith talked as he gathered Lance in his arms. "How can I say no to that?" 

"Ahh, Keith," Lance whined, climbing up Keith's lap, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulders, mouthing kisses at his neck. "I want you to take me so badly… Hurry, please." 

Keith kissed the top of Lance's damp hair. He smelled of tropical fruits shampoo, he was pretty sure Lance had showered before the date, he just seemed the type. 

"I'm getting us to my room as fast as we can." Keith said, already gathering Lance in his arms. It was the least he could do. 

Once they were in the privacy of Keith's room, he dumped Lance on his bed, which made him giggle. Keith took his shirt off, because was it him or his room was hotter than before? When he looked down, Lance looked like an angel laying in crumpled sheets, shirt already off and pushing his pants and boxers off with clumsy hands. Keith pulled them off the rest of the way, tossed them on the floor not caring where they landed. 

Their lips crashed into each other, clacking teeth, like this searing kiss would be their very last. They ended up laying on their sides, Keith slid a leg between Lance's, parting them. Lance pressed his groin against the clothed leg like a bunny in heat, making noises that went straight to Keith's dick. 

Lance's mouth was parted in pleasure, and Keith couldn't resist sliding his thumb against that swollen, bitten-red lip. Lance looked at him with blue eyes filled with desire, winked and sucked the digit into his mouth, coating it with saliva as much as he could. 

"Lance, we have lube," Keith said.

Keith thumb slid out of Lance's mouth with a wet pop. 

"Yeah but this is hot. Sucking on your finger is hot. Touch me, c'mon, Keith." Lance moaned wantonly, eyes hooded with lust. Keith grunted, sliding his hands down his waist to round firmness, smacking one cheek lightly because he couldn't resist. Lance lifted a leg up and guided Keith's hand to his hole, so he could feel how he had opened himself up thinking of Keith, of taking his cock. 

"Let me get the lube first, kitten," Keith murmured against Lance's ear, breath fanning against that sensitive spot behind his shell that made him shiver. Keith produced a bottle from his nightstand, squirted the lube on his fingers and warmed it up. He slid down, wanting to get close and personal with Lance's hole, and in turn he parted his legs wide, inviting him. Once he was sure it wouldn't feel uncomfortable, with slick fingers, Keith teased the fluttering hole with light touches. 

"You like that?" Keith's lubed finger circled Lance's hole, making the muscle relax even more. Lance felt a warm pleasure spread out over all his body, overtaking him. It was just the start of his undoing. 

"Yeah, m-more, give me more Keith, c'mon," Lance babbled, the anticipation making him squirm, he wanted something inside already. "You know I can take it." 

"So impatient. This is your first time Lance, there's no need to hurry," Keith said in an earnest voice, kissing his inner thigh as he slipped a sole finger inside Lance's relaxed hole. "Huh, maybe you were right. That went in easy. Just how much did you play with yourself, Lance?" 

Keith slipped another finger and scissored them, curled them, getting a reaction from Lance as a string of moans when Keith found the spot he was looking for.

"Yes Keith! There! It feels so good in my ass!" Lance was babbling again, too horny to notice if he said something he would deem embarrassing were he not as pleasure-drunk. Keith dragged it out, the teasing of Lance's hole, getting turned on by all the pleasured sounds he let out freely, that he couldn't contain. "Would you put your cock in already? I needed it like, yesterday." 

In lieu of an answer, Keith slipped in another finger and Lance whimpered from the stretch, from the craving. It was still not enough to sate him. Cock, he needed a cock. 

"Keith, please, I need your cock inside me!" Lance cried out loud, shaking his hips and panting, trying to coax Keith with his debauched expression, arching his back and lifting his hips off the bed, hands going to his cheeks so he could spread them and show his hole. 

“Begging for it, huh? I didn't think you'd be such a slut." Keith's words shouldn't turn Lance on as much as they did, but the last word stuck with him as Keith held his hole open with both thumbs and licked in there." I think you're stretched enough, huh. I didn't think it'd be this easy your first time, but you said you played with yourself after all. Perhaps this hole is already very used to having something in there." 

"Keith, what are you waiting for? Put it in! I want your cock in me, you dick!" Lance whined. Keith was driving him nuts, dragging his tongue all over his entrance, and Lance was clenching his muscles in anticipation. "Keith, I need your cock! Why aren't you pounding me into the mattress already?!" 

Keith smiled and slid his hands up Lance's body, lifting himself on his strong arms until the other man was caged in. He lubed his hard cock, guided it towards Lance's entrance and rubbed the slick head all over that hungry hole that wanted to swallow him already. 

After what felt like forever for Lance, the tip catched on his rim and Keith thrust while mouthing at a perky brown nipple. "Yes yes yes. Give it to me!"

As Lance adjusted to Keith's cock, he voiced his pleasure and buried his hands on Keith's hair, pulled at the black locks, slid those hands down and scratched at Keith's back with blunt nails. Lance's cock was trapped between both their bodies, getting stimulated as Keith trusted tentatively into Lance. He wrapped his strong legs around Keith, trying to get him to rail him harder. 

"Are you that desperate for my cock?" Keith teased, going painfully slow. Lance's P spot was brushed and teased, and while it felt amazing Lance knew it wouldn't be enough. 

"Too slow, Keith, you're gonna drive me crazy!! Faster, harder! I wanna cum from just your cock in me!" 

"So you wanna come from just my cock, huh? Maybe once you get used to it you won't be able to come any other way, is that good with you?" 

"Yes Keith, wanna come from just your cock! Only yours! It feels _so good_ filling my hole! Why didn't we do this before?" Lance's drooling while he panted with his mouth open like a bitch in heat shouldn't be so hot, but it was getting Keith riled up. After all, it was no surprise as Lance is an expert at riling Keith up and in the sheets that fact of life didn't change. Keith thrust into Lance with all he had, starting to get desperate too as Lance's hole clenched on his member, he began to chase the high too. His stamina may be good, but the faces Lance was making while he lost himself in pleasure were way too hot, how earnest he was with how much he likes cock. Keith's cock. "FUCK YES! It's so big hnnng, fill me with your come! Keep going!" 

"You're molding perfectly to my cock, Lance, you feel so good trying to milk my cock. You want my come inside you that badly, huh? You want me to fill you with my come?" Keith's voice was a bit strained from the effort, he was putting it all in, because if Lance wanted a good dicking he was gonna get a good dicking. 

"I wanna see myself bulge from your come, yes babe, I want to keep it in me, maybe we can use it as lube in a second round!" Lance's voice was getting whinier the closer he got to orgasm, his prostate abused and his dick hard between their bodies, neglected and oozing precum. Keith hoped everything Lance was saying wasn't just sex talk, because he wanted to keep fucking Lance. He was so tight, so good, and the honest way he let himself go to pleasure and moaned and let his tongue loll out and his drool drip down his chin was perfect, he looked and felt like he was made for taking dick, Keith's dick. He wanted to keep his come inside Lance to remind him who fucked him so good, to mark him. And so, if anyone else wanted to have his way with Lance, they'd find evidence of what they'd done, of how Keith had used his hole, of how Lance's insides were molded to the shape of Keith's cock. 

Lance's hips were moving in circles so Keith's dick ground good against his P spot, he wasn't exactly in time with the thrusts as he was too lost in pleasure to care about rhythm. It still felt good because his body knew better, it was instinctual to chase the pleasure. That and he was craving a good dicking. 

" **God yes**! **Keith**! Ahhh it feels so _so_ _good_! More more more, give me more! I'm close Keith, I'm going to come on just your cock!" Lance was screaming, not caring if anyone could hear how much he liked cock, Keith's cock. His legs were quivering where they were wrapped up on Keith's torso, his entire body was shaking, overwhelmed with pleasure, on the brink of orgasm. Keith thrust as fast as humanly possible, or whatever he was since he was not one hundred percent human, and the way he fucked gave it away. He was getting close to climax along with Lance, whose hole clenched trying to milk his cock desperately, true to Lance's mouth that said he wanted to be filled up. 

Keith pinched Lance's nipple and the reaction he got was thrashing, as the sensation was too much. Keith mouthed at the other nipple, and it reminded Lance of videos where girls would get their tits sucked, after all he wasn't sure in who's position he wanted to be in the videos he watched back then. But now? He wanted dick, he was sure of it, nothing felt this good until now. Nothing felt like Keith's dick. He wasn't even sure he would be able to cum without Keith's dick filling him. He had to stick around so Keith could fill his greedy hole again and again. Getting off on his own, all alone, was ruined forever. 

"Lance, I'm coming! Take it all you slut!" Keith grunted and warm come filled Lance's hole, it was thick and there was a lot of it because Keith had neglected himself while he was working at the base. Lance's hole did a good job of milking his cock, clenching as he also reached his own climax, pushed over by Lance's words. Lance saying that yes, he was a slut for cock, and he was totally fine with that if it felt this good. Keith kept at licking, pinching and biting Lance's nipples, and Lance came apart at Keith's hands, his moans and screams coming out of his open mouth, and he drooled freely, lost to pleasure with his eyes rolled back. He panted, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, as if he was a dog once his moans got tinier as he was coming down from the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. 

"Keith, oh my god Keith, that was _amazing_. No no no! Keep it inside!" Lance whined as Keith pulled out, come dripping from his gaping hole. Keith hooked two thumbs on each side of Lance's hole and stretched it obscenely, and Lance just moaned, still in bliss from a hard orgasm, the most intense in his life. 

"I wish you could see how you look down here," Keith panted, and licked his own come out of Lance's gaping hole. "You're so loose, Lance, I can't believe how tight you were a minute ago. You look Iike you could take two cocks right now." 

"Is that a challenge?" Lance smirked. Keith slapped his cheek (which, wow, Lance wanted him to do that again maybe next time). 

"You're such a slut, Lance," Keith said with his raspy voice and dark eyes, and then dived in to keep licking Lance clean of come. He gathered all he could and dove in for a kiss, three of his fingers filling loose hole so Lance wouldn't complain about being empty and just take it. Keith stopped laping up the come out of Lance's hole when the overstimulation was too much and he started thrashing. So, Keith dived for Lance's mouth. 

Lance felt impossibly turned on as Keith slid his come into his mouth with a filthy kiss. Only once he had gotten all he had inside Lance's mouth, he pulled back. "Swallow,” Keith grunted and Lance did, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out so Keith could see he'd been good and followed his order. He wished Keith would tell him that he was good, even if he was just a slut. He could be a good slut, right? Good and craving Keith's come. 

Having sex with Keith was kind of addictive, Lance thought, as his gaping hole clenched around nothing. Why did Keith pull his fingers back? He whined. 

"I have to clean you up, Lance, we can go again later. But if I don't take care of you now you'll whine about it later, darling."

Lance shuddered at Keith's low but loving tone. Maybe he had a kink that had to do with being doted on? Keith gathered Lance in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, he was melting like butter in his arms, already sleepy from the powerful orgasm he had. 

As Keith took care of him, Lance felt a calmness he couldn't describe, like he was laying on a cloud. He had all he ever wanted and didn't know until now. 

*** 

"I just realized… We had space sex. I lost my V card in space. How cool is that, Keith?" 

"Do you really need to tack the word 'space' to everything?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so bored. Please humor me by telling me your thoughts lol. So uh... How do you feel about nipple piercings? Because I'm giving Lance cute barbells next chapter (or maybe rings? Which one would be better?) Also I can't believe I haven't gotten around to make a horny twitter still :/  
> Follow my [twitter](twitter.com/kissstrangerz) for more smutty shenanigans.  
> [Corrections edit]: oh fuck not reading this whole thing after I wrote it was a bad bad idea, not doing that again.


	4. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply in this chapter: BDSM, dom/sub, creampie, dirty talk, butt plugs, (light) spanking
> 
> They have a safeword (it's not used). Keith checks on Lance at various points.

"How do they feel, babe? Are you comfortable? You're not hurting, right?" Keith asked with a soft voice, looking worriedly into Lance's eyes. Lance smiled at his lover, his heart was fluttering. 

"Awww Keith, it's cute you worry about that, but they're plush so yeah they're not hard on my wrists. I'm as comfy as you can be with your wrist cuffed. And remember, this is not even the first time I've had my wrists bound together, maybe that's how I have this kink," Lance says with a laugh. To tell the truth? He was nervous. They may have been fucking for a while now, but this was a step further into kink. 

This was being at Keith's mercy, his hands useless. This was losing control, and giving it up to Keith. 

Lance squirmed under Keith's searching gaze, the plug in his ass making him feel nicely filled. He clenched on it, lately he was liking the feeling of being filled a lot (he had been desperate for getting filled and bitching about it at Keith moments ago, until he yielded), but he was still craving Keith's cock and couldn't wait to be dicked down into the sheets. 

"I just worry about you so much. I don't wanna do anything that you don't like. Remember our safeword? In case you need to use it?" Keith brushed his knuckles against Lance's cheek and he, in turn, nuzzled into the touch, turned his head to the side and kissed his hand. 

"Keith, we've discussed this already! And yeah, it's red to stop, yellow to slow down. If I can't use my voice, three consecutive knocks. See? Don't worry about a thing, Keith, just give it to me." Lance wanted to hold Keith's face with one hand, but he used his foot to caress one of his calves instead. 

"God, I love how eager you are, Lance," Keith dived down and kissed his lips with tenderness, Lance parted his lips so they could kiss deeper. They kissed lazily for a moment, enjoying the slide of wet lips, Lance basking on the fact that he could do nothing but take it, even if it was just a kiss, but still craving to run his fingers all over Keith's messy hair.

"And I like how eager you are to satisfy my every kinky desire. Sometimes I wonder who really is in control here, huh? You yield too easily." 

"You may have a kinky mind, and you are the horniest one, but don't assume I'm just doing this to be complacent. I wanna see you come undone under me, darling." Keith had that glint in his eye that Lance liked so much, because it meant he was in for a ride, that he was gonna get what he wanted and more. 

"Ooo, I like that. Give it to me, babe." 

And Keith did it, he gave it to him, in the way of searing hot neck kisses that made his hole clench on the plug, a reminder of what's to come. 

God, Lance wanted to run his hands through Keith's hair, wanted his nails to leave white trails down Keith's back so badly. Maybe getting his wrists cuffed wasn't that great of an idea after all, but hey, he always had wanted to try it. 

"Wait wait wait!! I forgot to play my music and I made a playlist just for this! Just grab my phone, it's the one called triple X!!" 

_Lance is such a finicky guy, goddammit,_ Keith thought. 

"Okay, going." Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes at the crappy playlist name. But he followed his lover's instructions and turned the music on. "I'm skipping this one, you better not have put more Fifty Shades of Grey music in here." 

"But the soundtrack is good! It sets the mood!" Lance whined, kicking his leg. That reminded him again of the toy nestled in his ass, so he didn't physically protest further. Or maybe it was because as he got hornier, he also tended to get more pliant. 

"It's annoying. I don't know why I agreed to watch that movie with you in the first place." 

"I'm giving in, skip it if you want. Just this once. I won't complain anymore." Lance huffed as Keith climbed up the bed, getting on top of him again. 

That felt good, Keith hovering above him, eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't put words to despite feeling it too. 

They were in tune with each other. He trusted Keith. Trusted the rough hands mapping out the planes of lithe muscle under soft brown skin, digits coaxing his nipples to hardness, thumb beckoning his mouth open. 

The foreplay, it was sensual, but Lance wanted these battle-hardened hands to explore more down south. 

They kissed lazily, testing the waters, tongues sliding languidly to the slow tempo of a R&B song. 

When their lips parted, a silver thread the only reminder of the kisses they had just shared, Keith's exploratory hands slid down in an electricity-charged path to his thighs. They caressed the sensitive inside of his thighs, his most sensitive places, the ones that made him whimper. 

Maybe giving up his hands in exchange for pleasure, giving up control to Keith wasn't so bad when he trembled in anticipation for those soft, teasing touches. Every minute it felt even better to have given up his body for Keith to fuck, to make him come undone when Lance just lay there and took what Keith had in store for him. He was sinking into subspace and it was delicious, and it felt right, as if he was meant to be like this. 

"Fuck me already!" Lance voiced his desire, his hole fluttering around the toy that held it open, ready for Keith to take when he pleased. The sooner the better. His whole body was screaming at him to get dicked down. 

"Did you just forget who is in control here, huh?" Keith said looking down at Lance, strong muscled arms holding his body so he could hover over Lance's thinner frame. There was a thrill to be felt when under that body that was all powerful, well trained muscles. 

"It's you. You are in control." Lance said, and in response he got a loud smack to his right cheek. It stung, but the pressure of the plug on his inner walls mixed pleasure with the pain. 

"Do not address me like that. Call me Sir." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"What do you want? Come on, tell me, don't spare a detail. Tell me what you said you wanted so, so badly." Keith said, pushing the plug that was still nestled on Lance's ass with a smack, the pressure in his hole delicious, so much that it made him squirm. Lance's fingers curled in to the palms of his bound hands. 

"I want your cock in me, Sir," Lance said, the words falling out of his mouth like spilled coffee, already losing himself to the scene like he wanted to. He spread his legs more, to show his desire. "I've prepared. Take me whenever you want, I'm ready for it. I've prepared. My hole has been waiting for it. Been craving you cock for so long… Sir." 

"Only good bitches that know their place get what they want, if I want to. Bad sluts are not worth it. Tell me, why should I fill your greedy hole with my cock?" 

From Keith's intense gaze, Lance knew he wasn't cutting it. He better step up his game. 

"I can't cum without your cock in me, Sir. I want to be a good bitch. I want my hole to milk your cock. I want to fulfill my purpose of being your cumdumpster, Sir." Lance said in a breathy voice, embracing his role fully. 

Keith twisted the plug on Lance's ass, reminding him he wanted something bigger already, something that could reach his prostate and make him see stars. His untouched cock was leaking pre all over his stomach already. 

"That's a good slut that knows his place," Keith's voice rumbled low, a note close to the music's bass. "You're here to give me pleasure. And I will give it to you if you're good. Not the other way 'round. You may be desperate for cock, but you need to remember that. That you are here to please my cock, now _that_ should be at the forefront of your thoughts, greedy bitch." 

"Yes, Sir. My body is to be used only by your cock, Sir." Lance mumbled, mouth watering at the idea, trying not to drool on front of his Sir. 

"Ass up." Keith commanded, and flipped Lance until he presented, arching his back and displaying his loosened up, eager to be filled hole. His face was pressed against a very soft pillow and his bound hands lay useless in front of him. Lance pouted to no one as he thought that least he'd get to see Keith's face as he fucked him, this time. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Keith slide in one, two fingers up to the knuckle. "Your hole is so loose, hungry for cock, sucking my fingers in like it doesn't want to be empty. Just like a cockslut's hole should be."

Lance's face was burning in shame at Keith's blunt and dirty words, but his neglected cock was standing up cutely in arousal, giving away how much he likes this. He loves the thrill of not being in control, of being used, the reminder being his bound hands that were sitting useless in front of him. 

"Yes, Sir. My hole is waiting for your cock, Sir." If he could, he would've gotten his fingers to hold open his hole, showing just how eager he was. But he could only clench on the fingers in his ass and use his words. "My hole is always open for your cock, Sir. Please use me."

Keith teased him by rubbing his slicked up cock—when or from where did he get the lube, Lance doesn't know—all over his hole, teasing the tip in and pulling away to smack a cheek, slowly building up the color there. 

"You're such a masochist, slut. Your cock jumps when I smack you, you like it so much, don't you, bitch? You'd spend all your day being filled by me if you could, wouldn't you? Like a bitch in heat." Keith whispered the dirty words into Lance's ear, making him shiver. 

"Yes, I'm your slut. Please take me, Sir." By this point, Lance was barely stringing words together, his drool had already gotten into the pillow. "Can you please plug me up with your come when you finish? I'd be sad to waste it, Sir." 

"I'll do it just because you asked me so nicely." Keith said, sounding pleased, pushing the head of his cock to Lance's hole, this time not to tease but to fuck. "What's your color, baby?" Keith asked just to be sure. 

"Green," Lance moaned, his hole was so sensitive even the stretch was pleasurable, that _right_ feeling of being finally filled overwhelming. "Use my hole, Sir! I've been waiting for your big cock all day!" 

Keith couldn't resist Lance's words so he pushed his cock, slowly, all the way in, holding Lance's hips so he wouldn't slide up on the sheets every time he got railed by dick. Keith angled his thrusts until he found Lance's prostate, the moan he let out at the stimulation so beautiful Keith decided he'd hit it as much as it was possible. 

"Ah! Faster!" Lance screamed, rotating his hips, grinding down on Keith's cock. "Sir!" He tacked on at the end, like a fool. 

"You take what I give you, slut. There's no room for demand, you follow me." Keith's words were punctuated by a loud slap to his right asscheek. Then Keith started slowing down his thrusts even more, going with the tempo of a heavy bass song. 

He searched in the sheets for something blindly while Lance took his cock slowly, whimpering when he hit his prostate. Keith took off the cap of the marker with his teeth, and Lance whined in confusion at the sensation of being written on with the felt tip of a Sharpie. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed. "Sir." He was getting sloppy. 

"Color?" 

"Green." 

"Good, you'll see later." he finished with a smack when he was sure the ink wouldn't smear, then proceeded to fuck Lance faster, spurred on by the crudely written words of ownership on Lance's asscheek. 

He'd done that, marked him visibly, clear for whoever wanted to see. And Lance had let him. He wondered how far could he go marking his bitch as his own. 

He bent down and grabbed Lance's wrists, scraping Lance's back with teasing teeth as he fucked Lance's brains out, the constant abusing of his prostate making him let out long moans from his drooling mouth. 

"This is your place, Lance. Your ass taking my dick. You coming from only that, your dick untouched. Cum for me." 

Lance's eyes rolled back as his body shook from the hardest orgasm he ever had, thinking about Keith's words and his hands that took total control of his body, thoughts that made his climax sweeter. His cum landed on the sheets, his dick trapped between his body and the bed, his walls clenching and milking Keith's cock of his own orgasm, his groans and the teeth on his neck reminding Lance of who had made him cum from only his ass _so_ hard. 

Lance wondered if he ever would go back to vainilla after all this. He had always been kinky, so the idea wasn't bad, just something to ponder.

Keith pulled out of Lance with a wet squelch, it was so filthy, he loved it. He clenched his hole to keep the cum in. 

"Would you like the cuffs coming off now, babe?" Keith's voice again, but it had gone softer, already losing the dominant edge. 

"Yeah." Lance's words came off as easily as Keith unclasped the plush handcuffs. He took a moment to rub Lance's wrists. 

"Keep your ass up. I haven't finished with you yet." Keith said with a playful smack to Lance's ass. Even when he was kinda out of it, Lance tried to keep the cum trickling down from his hole inside. Keith fumbled to find the plug, and when he did he gathered the cum that was leaking out of Lance's ass and pushed it back in with his fingers, then put the plug back in his place with his clean hand.

Keith swore he heard the faintest, breathiest _Thank you, Sir._

"Clean this up." Keith held out his cum covered fingers for Lance to suck, which he did, eagerly, savoring the weird but addicting taste of Keith's cum. When he tasted flesh, he let the fingers pop out of his mouth, coated in saliva. Keith scrunched his nose and rubbed that off on Lance's back.

"Hey," Lance protested, half asleep. Then, he remembered. "What did you write on me?" 

"You'll have to see it yourself," Keith answered unhelpfully, already in the bathroom looking for something to clean them both up with. 

Lance may be tired, and a lazy person, but his curiosity always wins. He got up on wobbly legs, his hips going side to side as he made his way to the full body mirror. 

There on his right cheek, written sloppily on what was undeniably Keith's handwriting, read the words:

"Property of Keith." 

_Yes. He was for Keith to use, to please his cock, and a hole to keep his cum._ Lance's hole clenched at the thought, and as the plug inside him moved he felt the cum slosh inside him. It was already looking like he was going to be up for a second round more sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Lance getting dick so much! He's beautiful and there's already wonderful porny fanwork of him. This thing practically wrote itself, I'll put more thought into other chapters, also I forgot about the piercings oops.
> 
> Also, I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kissstrangerz) for spicy stuff, finally


	5. Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: breeding kink, shower sex, come as lube, butt plugs, galra biology, knotting, cum inflation. (no, this is not abo)

Lance's thoughts as he showered with Keith drifted back to his happy place: getting fucked by Keith. Yeah, that was his idea of having the time of his life.

After sex, a short nap and the current hot shower, he felt very mellow. He was sated, but the thought of taking that plug out of his ass made him sad, for some reason. So he'll put that off as long as he can. 

"That was amazing, babe," Lance said, sighing and burying his face in Keith's chest, who's supporting all of his weight while they enjoy the warm shower. In turn, Keith kisses the top of his hair, inhaling the scent of sweet fruit-scented shampoo. 

"I'm happy you liked it too, you dirty slut, or should I say clean now?" Keith said almost laughing as Lance smacked his shoulder. Lance's bad jokes were rubbing off on Keith. "Hey hey hey, didn't you like the dirty talk?" 

"Yeah, when we're fucking. I'm not aroused so it's just you being annoying," Lance huffed, crossing his arms in a very immature way. 

"I thought you had been getting horny 24/7 lately," Keith raised a teasing eyebrow, a hand snaking around Lance's torso to tease a nipple. 

"Well, I'm not horny now." Lance said, despite knowing his nipple being played with was doing things to his dick. "...that's what I think."

Well, if he was getting aroused, he wouldn't give Keith the satisfaction of knowing it. 

"Your nipples are getting happy, though." Keith said pointedly, pinching both of Lance's nipples and pulling on them. Lance squirmed in his hold, his hole clenching on the plug that he still hadn't taken out. 

"It's because you're pinching them! That's what happens when you do that to nipples, in general!" Lance protested, trying to free himself from Keith's grasp, but his efforts were futile. 

When Keith let go, the sudden rush of blood getting back to his nipples made them feel even better, said feeling getting to his dick, too. How was he supposed to hide how horny he was now?

"See? You're getting hard already," Keith said, cupping Lance's length. "Don't you think I've noticed you haven't taken the plug off?" 

"Hnnn, and what if I want to sleep with your cum inside me?" Lance turned to Keith's ear and whispered, the soft hot breaths against his damp ear getting to him. "Don't think that I didn't feel you pressing against my ass, babe." 

"Lance," Keith said, a little breathless, running his hands up and down Lance's wet and warm body like he was committing his form to memory. "Just say you want a second round, you insatiable demon. You're gonna drive me crazy." Keith grabbed Lance's ass, pushing his bodies flush against each other, hot skin on skin. 

"It was you who started touching me." Lance pouted, caressing the planes of Keith's pecs with his hands and rubbing his nipples to drive his point home. "Don't blame it on me. Who's the slut?" 

"Still you." Keith said with a smile, playing with the base of the plug that was still inside of Lance.

Lance took Keith's cock in hand and stroked him, slick with the pre cum and the water still running. "Think you can wait until we get to bed, mullet?" 

Lance's smile was challenging, he was pressing his torso against Keith's and arching his back. 

However, so many years of knowing Lance eventually teached him that sometimes it was okay to lose against him. 

Not that Lance would admit _that_ to Keith, ever. 

Keith lifted Lance up as fast as he could and pressed him against the cold tile. Lance's legs wrapped up like vices around Keith's torso. 

"Not when I can take you right now, like this," a filthy whisper against Lance's ear.

Keith loved how Lance's legs brought their bodies even closer.

"I don't even need to prep you this time, you did good by keeping my cum inside you. I bet you were craving the sloppy seconds."

Keith tugged at the plug, and Lance squeezed Keith's torso with his strong legs, whining. 

"I just wanted to keep yout cum inside me," Lance whispered, quiet even against Keith's ear. "I didn't want to waste it, I wanted for it to take."

Lance realized what he said belatedly and buried his head in the crook of Keith's shoulder, face feeling hot. Stupid horny brain. 

"Then I'm gonna fill you up even more and then plug you up, how does that sound, my pretty little slut?" Keith prompted, noticing how Lance shivered in his arms, sticking out his butt even more. There was something in the most primal part of Keith's brain that was spurred on by the fantasy of breeding Lance, his member getting even harder at the thought of his lover full of his cum, of Lance wanting to keep it all inside of him, giddy about keeping the results of Keith fucking Lance's body, about being marked by him. It made Keith happy, too 

"Give it to me, Keith," Lance whined, swaying his hips and grinding against the hard cock that was resting between his asscheeks. "Fill me up with your cum, breed me." 

Lance's eyes were heavy with lust, gazing at Keith's as he felt the hot breath of them panting over each other's lips, mouths half parted, a tongue sticking up and swiping the other's bottom lip, eager for what's to come. Wet and wanting under the spray of the shower, flushed skin and hooded eyes was a good look in Lancd and Keith wanted to commit it to memory. 

"I adore you like this, so needy," Keith purred, lips ghosting over Lance's ear as his delicate touches teased that clenching rim, stretched with the plug. It was a sensitive spot for Lance, even rubbing the zone was exciting for him, so teasing to slip a finger alongside the plug was driving Lance nuts.

Keith could feel Lance's full body shudder as he lay slack in his arms, hoisted up by strong arms and the wall. Lance's legs were all wrapped up around Keith, Lance's slick member trapped between their stomachs getting the pressure of them wanting to be as close to each other as they could. 

Lance's heavy breaths mingled with Keith's, and he stared right into his deep purple eyes, his own feeling heavy with lust. The falling water made him look even more otherworldly, his sharp but soft features so beautiful when he was riled up. All because of Lance. He was liking this fantasy, so he better put on the best show for the both of them. 

After moments of unbelievable sexual tension, Keith dived down for Lance's lips, his kisses open-mouthed, ravaging Lance's mouth. He let himself submit, be pressed against the wall as his fingers took hold of the dark long hair and tugged at it, yanking when Keith bit at his lip too hard, nails scraping down the muscled back. 

When they parted, a string of saliva still connected their lips, the witness to the deep kissing that left them breathing hard against each other's mouth.

Keith went for Lance's mouth again, not having gotten enough of those sweet lips. He swiped Lance's lower lip with an expert tongue and trailed biting kisses down his long neck. Lance moaned lewdly when he got to the sensitive spots of the skin that Keith was getting so familiar with, he hoped someday he could play Lance like an instrument.

Lance's fingers were tangled on Keith's hair, guiding him to leave more hickeys in places that were hard to hide, that didn't really matter to him now. For he was too lost in pleasure, moaning with abandon, chanting Keith's name, grinding down against the hand that was pressing the plug in his ass. 

"Keith! Take it out! I want your cock, or I'm gonna go crazy!" Lance whined, clinging to Keith's neck, long legs wrapped like a vice around Keith's torso, trying to bring him closer, hot skin pressed flush against each other. 

"I love you like this, so slutty, begging for my cock," Keith said, hand pressing the plug against Lance's insides, listening to the filthy wet sounds of his slick hole, before giving in and slowly unplugging Lance. He moaned at the delicious stretch of the widest part of the plug, clenching down his hole.

He was a size queen, he loved having his hole stretched open, so he whined at the loss of the plug and at the cum that dribbled down his gaping hole, so used by now to being stretched open it would stay open even if it was empty.

Keith's fingers entered the welcoming hole easily, squelching lewdly as they pumped and scissored. "You're so sloppy, your slutty hole is begging to be filled. I have three fingers inside of you, it was so easy to slip them inside, your hole is so hungry. You want my cock in you this bad?" Keith said, squeezing Lance's butt with the hand that was hoisting him up. Lance, however, was very gone, panting and drooling, the moans just falling out of his open mouth. "Answer me, whore." 

Keith bit at Lance's neck hard, Lance thrashed in his hold, his moans betraying him, giving away how much he was enjoying this, being stretched open and bitten, being pressed against the wall—being pressed down felt good in general, it felt comfortable, like it was the way things should be. No wonder he loved so much having heavy blankets in winters. 

"Yes Keith, I've been waiting for your cock, always waiting, fuck me! I'm so empty without your cock in me!" Lance babbled against Keith's shoulder. 

"And what did you say before about being filled, huh, my pretty little slut? Would you mind refreshing my memory?" Keith said lovingly, rubbing the head of his cock against the gaping hole, it catching sometimes. The merciless teasing was driving Lance up the wall. 

"I want your cum in me, fill me with your cum! Breed me, Keith make me your bitch!" Lance shrieked as Keith bit his neck and sank his cock into the waiting hole at the same time. 

"I love when my pretty slut is so honest," Keith said, kissing the bite marks he had just left all over Lance's neck.

"So eager, so beautiful when you have my cock in you, I love hearing you be so loud, moaning like the slut you are. You can't help it, can you? You were made for this, to be filled by my cock. Take it all, Lance."

The way Keith said Lance's name as he started pounding relentlessly into him against the wall, hitting deep inside of Lance, brushing his prostate with his ribbed dick—wait, what? It didn't feel like this before. However, it felt so good, the texture rubbing against his sensitive walls, and Lance was melting in pleasure, so before he could keep that train of thought a moan was punched out of him by Keith thrusting against his prostate, hitting it hard like he meant to make Lance lose his mind in that very moment, to accept the change. 

"Keith, fill me with your cock! Fill me with your cum even more, I want to feel it warm inside of me, it feels so good!" Lance let the words fall out of his mouth, thoughts coming straight from his mind muddied by lust, because all he could think about was getting pounded into and how it was oh so delicious. "Fill me with your cum, breed me, Keith!" 

Lance felt his rim expanding even more, accommodating around a thicker length—what was that? A knot? He pushed Keith to look into his eyes while he was fucking him, and Keith opened them for them to flash yellow, fangs visible as he opened his mouth to moan, too. Lance's eyes widened, the image of his alien lover going straight to his dick, making him get closer to climax. 

"Keith, yes Keith! Knot me, fill me with your cum!" Lance screamed as he scratched down Keith's back, his legs trembling as he got more lost in pleasure, the textured dick rubbing deliciously on Lance's insides. "Fill me up with your cum, Keith, breed me, make me yours!"

"Lance," Keith panted. "How are you still so tight? Your pretty hole is so good, fuck, my perfect fuck hole, gonna fill you up with my cum, gonna fill your belly so everyone can see that you are mine, only for me to fuck!"

As Keith's knot expanded, and as he got closer to orgasm, an urge to bite Lance's neck surged again, so he did. He sank his sharp teeth on Lance's neck, drawing blood and making him scream louder, legs wrapping around his torso and holding him there. 

"Yes, Keith! Mark me! Yours yours, I'm yours!" Lance cried, digging his nails to Keith's back, leaving trails even if they were blunt. Lance bounced on the dick with newfound energy, his own dick rubbing and being pressed against Keith's abs in a delicious way. "Ahhh, Keith, I'm gonna come! Fill me up, please, breed me!" 

Keith groaned as his knot sank into Lance's hole fully, plugging him up as he came like never before, Lance's moans and yanks to his hair making him put in effort to keep thrusting even as the knot locked them, kept them joined together. 

The texture rubbing on Lance's prostate and the warm cum filling him pushed Lance over the edge. "Keith, Keith, Keith! Being filled up feels so good!" Lance clenched down on Keith's knot, the warm walls kept milking the cock during the prolonged orgasm. Keith was grunting, lost in pleasure, but he managed to lift his head to take Lance's lips, kissing him deep as he got filled with cum. 

Lance moaned against Keith's lips, mouth pliant as Keith deepened the sloppy kiss. Lance was drooling and his eyes were bright with tears from the heavy sensations brought by his earth-shattering orgasm that had him still clenching down on the cock, the pain-pleasure of his bitten neck and his own cum between their bodies adding to the satisfaction that he felt at being knotted. 

In the post-orgasm bliss, his head felt light and his hearing was muffled, like he had just come out of a hard rock concert. 

"You bred me so good," Lance said in the afterglow of his pleasure. "I love you Keith, I wish I could keep you with me like this, so perfect, your cock is so good." 

"So it wasn't weird for you?" Keith asked when he came down too, his cock still going at it, filling Lance up. 

"Nah, it's like your body knew what I wanted," Lance said kissing behind Keith's ear, knowing exactly what he was insecure about. "You gave it to me so good, ah, I love your alien dick. Being filled up feels so good, I never thought I'd get this much." Lance giggled. 

"Huh, I should've guessed an alienfucker like you would have no problem with this surprise." Keith teased. 

"In fact, I loved it. I think you're gonna have to look for thar plug because I want to keep all of this inside," Lance said, a hand rubbing the taut skin stretched over his hot belly full of cum. "You were so good to me, I don't want to waste it." Lance looked coy, fluttering his lashes at Keith. 

"Fuck, Lance, you're gonna get me hard again."

"Good, I want to see how full you can get me," Lance smiled deviously. 

"You're gonna be the death of me, Lance." Keith punctuated his words with a kiss. 

When his knot came down, Keith reached for the plug that was with the bottles Lance liked to keep in their bathrooms (Keith still didn't know what it was that all for). He wasn't an animal, he wouldn't just toss it wherever like Lance here implied. 

Keith pulled out of Lance's hole and plugged him up quickly, but cum still dripped down Lance's thighs. Once sated, Lance climbed down and rested his body against the wall (which Keith appreciated, even with the wall helping his arms were sore, but the good sore he felt after a rewarding work out). 

Keith couldn't stop looking at the small pouch in Lance's stomach that definitely wasn't there before. Was that done by his galra side? 

He couldn't help but feel good at the idea of filling Lance with his cum, it was instinct. Lance glanced up at him, smiled in a coquettish way and guided his hand to his belly, moaning when he rubbed the tight skin. 

"Your dick is a gift that keeps on giving," Lance said, eyes half lidded as he rubbed his belly, aroused by the idea of it being expanded by Keith's cum. If someone were to see him, see how Keith had marked him, and made him his bitch… Lance's dick valiantly tried to get hard at the thought. 

"You're the gift. Your kinkyness is off the walls." Keith said as he grabbed the soap to wash their bodies of all the sticky fluids. 

"Yeah, I wonder if someone heard us? Hmmm. The shower has good acoustics." 

"Of course you'd be an exhibitionist. How did I not see that coming?" Keith deadpanned. 

"Maybe you are too, we have to try," Lance said against Keith's mouth, his breath hot and his eyes still hazy with lust. 

Yeah, Keith was definitely the blessed one. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Lance. Enjoy Keith eating Lance out, with a dash of exhibitionism at the end;)

"Hey, I'm getting my ass whooped, come help me you fuckers!" Lance whined, eyes glued to the screen. His frustration could be seen in the way his thin, pianist hands gripped the controller _way_ harder than necessary.

To Keith, it was obvious Lance wasn't thinking much about what came out of his mouth, not like he usually did but this time Keith couldn't help but snort, glancing at the man that was laying on his stomach facing the screen, pillows under his head and torso, his ass kind of raised.

Keith was supposed to be reading, but Lance was so much of a distraction.

"Hey, Hunk!! Can you come help? I'm surrounded!" Lance's shrill pleas for help filtered through the words of the book Keith was reading, again. He scratched his arm in annoyance. _Did Lance need to be that loud?_

He sure was a distraction for Keith, dare he steal a glance at the other man with shorts not doing a good job of covering his booty, the tank top hugging the lean muscle of his torso, riding up his lower back. It was cute how his head of messy brown hair was propped up on the pillow, hands busy at the controller, ears covered by big clunky headphones that somehow looked good on him.

Keith put his book down.

"Lance," Keith prompted.

"Hm?" Lance barely made a noise of acknowledgement, fingers still flying over the buttons and eyes trained on the screen, squinting cutely at the battle in front of him.

"Do you mind?" Keith asked, climbing on the bed.

"Go ahead…" Lance muttered, and then shrieked, almost dropping his controller. "What the hell was that, Pidge?! You're not supposed to hit me, I'm on your team!!!"

Keith laughed at that, laying beside his lover.

"Worst team ever," Lance said under his breath, rolling his eyes, and in that one second the game didn't have his undivided attention

"You seem tense, Lance," Keith said, rubbing his lover's shoulders. He then, hugged his waist, lifting one side of the earphones and whispering in his ear. "Can I take care of you?"

"If you want cuddles, go ahead, I'll properly join you when this shit's done. A little help here would be nice! Stop complaining about us being gross—we aren't—and help me you idiots!"

Keith smiled at that, running Lance's tank top up to expose his back, tracing his hands down the broad expanse of skin with feather-light touches, getting shivers out of him, little noises of complaint that could've passed off as him struggling in the game. His touch was specially loving when he went over the raised skin of the starburst scar on his back, his heart aching at the memory of the explosion, at the reminder of when he carried Lance's unconscious body to the med bay. But now, he could enjoy himself holding Lance, he could love him and give him all his heart desired, even the kinkier desires.

"Hey babe, just tell me to stop if you don't want this and I will, you know our safeword," Keith whispered to Lance's cute round ear, the fruit scent of the shampoo and conditioner Lance preferred getting to his senses, the quiet words he making Lance shiver in turn. "Answer me, baby."

"Go ahead," Lance said, maybe not caring anymore about their losing virtual battle, maybe too turned on to care, his semi was pressing against the bedding and he moved his hips enticingly to get more of that sweet combination of friction and pressure on his length as Keith trailed kisses down his body.

The cool air on his rear felt welcome, contrasting with Keith's warm hands that were splayed over his butt, grabbing his asscheeks and squeezing, then letting go so soft pecks could be felt on the firm but soft flesh.

Lance's body felt electric already, a fire on the small of his back getting started with the help of the worshipping touches of Keith's bare hands. He adjusted his body so he could raise his butt a bit, moving his hips so Keith could get to it already! He was so horny, and he hadn't even realized it because he'd played video games all day. Or maybe it was Keith that ignited the fire on him, with kisses and bites on his most sensible spots.

Keith kissed his way down to Lance's perineum, laving the sensitive flesh with his tongue and getting a few breathy hums and groans from Lance. He doubted they were all caused by the game.

"Don't care about being quiet, huh?" Keith made his way up to Lance's ear again, his hands circling Lance's waist. He loved holding that thin waist so much.

"I'm too pissed at them to care about anything, really," Lance said, voice loud enough for them to hear, the protests coming tinny from his earphones.

"Oh, that's risky," Keith teased already getting back to business and grabbing at Lance's cheeks, parting them to show his winking hole. It looked relaxed from earlier use, even if Lance had been playing video games for a long while. The thought that maybe Lance was getting used to his ass being played with turned Keith on.

"I don't care," Lance grit his teeth to bite back a squeal when Keith bit down on one of his cheeks.

"Hmmm, I think you still do," Keith teased, in between sucking on the mark he had left. "Let's see how much you can restrain yourself."

Lance shuddered at Keith parting his cheeks again, could even feel him breathing over his hole, he was so sensitive down there. His back arched in anticipation, pushing his Keith's face to Lance's ass.

"Uhnn," Lance couldn't contain his whine at the first lick on his sensitive rim, the muscle clenching and relaxing, getting ready to be filled.

Keith was absolutely thrilled to find out how honest Lance's body was.

And he, being the kind to go from zero to one hundred in a way that was arbitrary and unpredictable for Lance, ate that ass as if it were his last meal, almost making Lance moan into the microphone.

And it was because the sensation all over that zone felt so amazing, it had been a while since he had been properly eaten out and he was getting turned on with the mere idea of it, his hips moving on their own, looking for some friction on his aching length. Keith grabbed at Lance's ass harder, as if to tell him to stop squirming so much.

Keith's prodded his tongue on Lance's hole, breaching the muscle as easily as expected, and began to eat him out in earnest. It left Lance gripping on the control, doing his best to keep focused on the game, as if Keith's proposal was a challenge.

"Is it okay if I finger you like this?" Keith said, getting up from going down to town on Lance's ass.

"Go ahead, I got it," Lance said in a cool tone, but his tense shoulders gave away how he was feeling, that and the clenching hole when Keith went back down, hands parting the globes of tan flesh and thumbs rubbing over Lance's rim, making him shudder and whine.

Keith laved at Lance's hole with his tongue, making sure to get it nice and wet for light fingering. He flicked his tongue very fast, making sure to massage Lance's trembling thighs with his hands. And, once more, he used his tongue to penetrate Lance, lightly thrusting it in and out of his hole until it was winking open, the muscle relaxed. It felt so good from Lance's end, having his insides licked and all the attention of light fingers tracing patterns over his sensitive rim. He couldn't help a moan.

Hunk's questioning was heard tinny from the earphones that were at a considerable volume.

"N-nothing guys, just that we're getting abso- ah… Absolutely destroyed, and I'm frustrated haha," Lance said, wriggling his ass as Keith got his tongue as far as he could inside of him and wriggled it. "J-just can you help me- eeeek!"

Lance almost kicked Keith but the reflexes of the man were good enough to grab at his leg. His other hand searched blindly at the drawer on their nightstand, finding the bottle by memory. Lance kept playing his game with a red face, his heart racing so hard his head felt dizzy with the pulse pumping fast on his ears. His friends said nothing about his scream, chiding him for his sloppy game instead.

Lance was taken by surprise when Keith's fingers came back, wet and rubbing at his hole, and he couldn't help but squeal as he was penetrated by one of Keith's fingers with no trouble.

Keith faintly heard Pidge laughing at how he screamed like a girl for apparently no reason. Keith licked around Lance's rim, even more teasingly, to drive him nuts and make him lose concentration. He could hear his panting, he was close.

Lance's pleasure made his eyes droopy, but he still wanted more, there was an ache deep inside of him waiting to be massaged. It was frustrating, how horny he was, making his member stiff and achy for touch. He wanted to tell Keith to touch him, but he couldn't because of their friends hearing them. So he tried to keep his sounds in, more like subdued because that was proving impossible.

But Keith was fingering him so good, so when he hit the spot, he couldn't help the moan that made his mouth drop.

"What the hell was that, Lance?!" was heard quiet but clear, followed by a commotion.

"Ew guys, I'm signing off, we lost anyways," Pidge said, "figures you'd get bored, go get your man!"

Lance's face was red and hot with embarrassment, but his body was hot too with pleasure. He let the control fall out of his hands and buried his face on his pillow.

"Hah, more mmmm, Keith, give me more," Lance whined, if it wasn't for Keith holding down his hips with one hand he would be rutting against his face. Lance drooled on his pillow. "Hahhh! Yes, there! Nnnngh, I'm so close!"

"Keith! Please finger me there, oh God, oh God," Lance kept whining. "Keith you're so good, nnmngh, I love your fingers, you know the spot so well…"

"Um, guys…." Lance's shock at the realization Hunk was still listening made his back arch and he came shortly after, mouth falling open and letting a string of moans out.

***

Lance could not believe it. He came just in the moment he was found out by his friend, his very good friend Hunk! He may have had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, but he couldn't enjoy the afterglow as Keith and him untangled from each other, even if Hunk had slammed the door and ran away. After all, Keith was mortified too, one thing was fantasy and another reality. 

And Lance knew he was a pervert, but...

How far could Keith and him go? How far would they go? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm done with this series, but I'm leaving it open in case I find some draft that was written during the time I was working on this, one I can slip in here. I don't really like my writing here anymore, I have gained more skill during quarantine and this is all un-betaed...
> 
> In case I pop up again, it may be under a new fic, or a new penname. I had a vision for this but I don't wanna edit it all so it's up to my current standards. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you know what I mean ;)


End file.
